I Love My Dad
by Marymel
Summary: Finn remembers something he wants to tell Nick. Happy Father's Day!


**Little Finn is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Inspired by a video I saw of a little boy and his dad. I thought it would be a great Nick and Finn story! Hope you enjoy...And pretty please review!**

One morning, Nick was getting ready to go finish some work at the lab and drop his son Finn off at the Robbins. Finn and Nick were truly two peas in a pod. Nick was finishing getting dressed when he looked in the mirror and saw Finn watching him.

"Hi, daddy!" Finn said with a smile.

Nick smiled at his son. "Hey, Finney. You about ready?"

"Yeah!" Finn said as he rushed up to his dad. Father and son smiled and laughed as Nick lifted Finn into a hug.

Finn adjusted Nick's collar like he saw his father doing moments before. "Daddy, will you be home later?"

"Yep," Nick answered. "But this morning, I've got to go to the lab. But we'll have some pizza for dinner. That sound good?"

"Yeah!" Finn smiled at his father. "Daddy, are you gonna help people? Cause dat's what Jackson say you an' his daddy an' mama do."

Nick smiled at his thoughtful, beautiful son. "Yeah."

Finn smiled at his father. "Cool!"

Nick couldn't stop smiling at his son. Nothing made him happier than seeing his little boy so happy.

They got ready and drove to the Robbins, happily singing and chatting along the way. When they arrived, Judy greeted them with a warm smile. "Hey, Finn!"

"Hi, Aunt Judy!" Finn said as he rushed up and gave her a hug.

"He's got everything," Nick said as he handed Finn's backpack to Judy.

"Did you 'member my baseball?" Finn asked.

"No, that's at home," Nick said. "We can play catch later, okay?"

"And I've got a ball here," Judy assured the little boy.

"Okay!" Finn said.

Nick smiled as he walked behind his son and Judy. "I'll be back in a while," Nick told his son.

"Okay!" Finn happily said. "Don't forget to be you!"

Judy smiled and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Finn's smiling father. "It's something he heard his Aunt Melanie say," Nick explained. "When we told her how he loves to eat peanut butter even if I don't, she told him, 'you be you'." Nick smiled at his happy son.

"Well, that's very good advice," Judy said with a warm smile.

Nick crouched down to hug his son. "You be you, Finney."

"You be you, daddy!" Finn said as he hugged Nick. He pulled away and smiled. "Have fun!"

Nick smiled, wishing he could be as innocent and happy as his son. "You have fun, Finney." He smiled at Judy. "I'll be back later."

"Okay," Judy said with a smile.

Nick smiled at his happy son looking at the children's show on TV. He said goodbye to Judy and left.

Judy walked over to where Finn was taking some toys from his backpack. Suddenly Finn stopped what he was doing. "Uh-oh!" He said as he rushed to the door.

"What is it, sweetie?" Judy asked.

"I didn't say..." Finn said as he tried to open the door. Judy opened the front door and saw Nick just as he was opening his car door.

"Daddy!" Finn called.

Nick stopped and looked up as Finn came rushing to him. "What is it, Finney?"

Finn hugged Nick's legs. "I didn't say 'love you'!"

Nick and Judy both had warm smiles as the little boy hugged his father. Nick crouched down. "You came back out just to say you love me?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Finn said. "I no want you to go if I no say it." Finn looked at his father with wide eyes.

Nick smiled and couldn't help the happy tears that came to his eyes. He and Finn truly loved each other. He lifted his son into his arms. "I love you, too." Nick said as he kissed his concerned son's cheek.

"Love you, daddy!" Finn said as he kissed Nick's cheek. "An' I almost forgotted to tell you."

"Aw," Nick said as he hugged Finn. "I can never forget how much I love you," he said honestly.

"More dan cupcakes?" Finn asked.

"Oh, way more," Nick said with a smile. "More than all the cupcakes in the whole world." He smiled as Finn's smile grew.

"Cause I love you more dan all my Legos!" Finn happily told him.

"Wow," Nick said with a smile.

Finn smiled as he wrapped his arms around Nick's neck. "Love you, daddy!"

Nick smiled, feeling more love than he ever imagined. "I love you, more, Finney."

"I see you later," Finn said.

"Okay," Nick said with a warm smile. "And I love you."

"Love you," Finn said as he smiled at his father. He kissed Nick's cheek and wiggled out of his arms. "I pomise to play ball wif you later!"

Nick smiled warmly. "Okay. You be good, Finney. I love you!"

"Love you, too!" Finn said as he took Judy's hand. He waved at Nick as he walked into the house with Judy.

Nick couldn't keep the smile off his face. He never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved his son. And Finn just wanting to tell Nick he loved him meant the world.

**The End**


End file.
